Estraga Prazeres
by Pandora Imperatrix
Summary: Titia "Fophie" quer dormir, mas "Faísca" parece não querer deixar.


**Os personagens de Diana Wynne Jones obviamente não me pertencem.**

**Essa história se passa durante os acontecimentos do livro "A Casa de Muitos Caminhos".  
**

* * *

Estraga Prazeres.

Sophie se revirou na enorme cama providencia pela princesa Hilda, estava com sono e muito cansada, como se já não bastasse a longa viajem e toda a palhaçada armada por Howl, Morgan tinha demorado décadas para dormir tanto que ela havia perdido as contas de quantas histórias havia contado para ele além de ter tido que fazer um esforço muito grande para não enfeitiçá-lo para que fechasse os olinhos e dormisse por boas oito horas.

Deus, ela queria por um feitiço _nela mesma _agora se isso a fizesse dormir...

Agarrou o tecido da fronha do que deveria ser um dos inúmeros travesseiros ao seu lado, pronta para socá-lo e descontar suas frustrações nele e ao mesmo tempo o tornar mais confortável, mas seu pequeno e forte punho foi coberto por uma mão masculina que pertencia a aquele que ela – sabe onde Deus onde sua cabeça estava na situação - desposara como marido.

Com a mão livre, ela estalou os dedos e o abajur se acendeu.

- Howl. – disse com os olhos em fendas.

Ele sorriu radiante, seus cachinhos dourados caindo pelo rosto completamente crescido.

Ela teve vontade de socá-lo e com um puxão recuperou a mão aprisionada por ele.

- O que diabos você está fazendo aqui?

- Até onde eu _fei_, minha cara _Fophie_, nós ainda dividimos o mesmo quarto. – ora, mas é claro que ele ia continuar falando daquele modo ridículo, pensou azeda.

Sophie sorriu incrédula.

- Você só pode estar brincando... – ela afundou em meio aos lençóis e fechou os olhos com força – Escute bem Howl, eu vou fechar meus olhos, desligar a luz e fazer de conta que você não apareceu aqui, então você vai dar um fora e dormir no quarto que a princesa Hilda te deu ok?

E assim ela fez, o quarto ficou em silêncio e por alguns segundos de alívio e surpresa ela achou mesmo que ele tinha obedecido, estava errada, afinal, era Howl.

- Mas _Fophie_ – ela tremeu de raiva e sufocou um grito ao ouvir a voz dele perto demais de seu ouvido – eu quero dormir com _vofê_...

- Vai embora Howl – a voz dela tinha um tom de aviso que assustaria até mesmo Calcifer, mas não parecia afetar Howl que como se não entendesse as palavras dela arrumava-se melhor na cama.

Meio descabelada, com o rosto corado de fúria, num gesto que pareceu a Howl repentino mesmo com todos os avisos visíveis de irritação, Sophie agarrou o marido pelas lapelas do pijama e o jogou para fora da cama.

- Ai _Fophie_, isso doeu! – reclamou ele ainda caído no tapete.

Mais um "_Fophie_"e ela jurava que Morgan iria ficar sem pai.

- Eu disse a você! – justificou-se ajoelhada em cima da cama com uma expressão selvagem. - Vai embora, AGORA!

- Não quero ir. – disse como se fosse o mais válido dos argumentos – Não entendo porque _vofê_ está tão brava comigo, achei que _vofê_ ficaria feliz por eu ter tomado minha forma original.

- Howl, eu não vou ficar feliz a menos que você, pegue Calcifer e Morgan e vá para casa. E pelo amor de Deus, pare com essa coisa estúpida de língua presa!

- _Nofa_, é realmente deprimente o modo desesperado que _vofê_ _fe_ quer ver livre da _fua_ família.

- Tem que ser muito cara de pau mesmo para se fazer de vitima numa situação dessas, Howl, você está ciente de que nosso filho está em perigo ficando aqui, não está? – disse de modo cansado tentando arrancar alguma seriedade dele.

Ele apenas lhe presenteou com um de seus sorrisos enigmáticos e com um gesto felino que ela mal pode processar, logo ele a tinha deitado na cama a cobrido com o próprio corpo tão próximo ao da bruxa que um de seus falsos cachinhos dourados fazia cócegas na bochecha de Sophie.

- Quando é que _vofê_ vai entender _Fophie_ que eu só _parefo_ não _faber_ das coisas?

- Você está cuspindo em mim.

Ele se fez de surdo e abaixou o rosto para beijá-la, Sophie virou o rosto e apertou os lábios.

- _Fophie_... – ele gemeu de frustração.

- Não enquanto você estiver bancando a criança.

- Eu _fempre_ banco a criança e _vofê _nunca _parefeu_ se importar.

- Pois eu me importo agora, - ela o empurrou e puxou com força a barra da camisola que tinha ficado presa em baixo dele quando se levantou da cama, caminhou até a porta e a abriu – anda, vai embora, rápido ou eu vou começar a gritar que tem um homem desconhecido no meu quarto.

- _Vofê_ não teria coragem.

Ela sorriu malignamente, inflou o peito e já estava com os lábios entreabertos para gritar quando do nada ele se materializou na sua frente e lhe roubou um beijo.

- Titia _Fophie _é uma estraga prazeres. – dito isso, saiu do quarto deixando uma satisfeita Sophie com um enorme sorriso de vitória e uma de igual tamanho insônia.

* * *

**N/A: Tive que parar minha leitura do livro no finalzinho para escrever essa fic, eu não resisti *.***

**Espero que gostem, me digam se gostarem ou se não gostarem também XD**

**Kisu no Kokoro  
**


End file.
